mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Aya Shameimaru/RicePigeon's version
While she may not possess Psycho Power nor work for CNN, RicePigeon's take on Gensokyo's own fake news tengu with psycho speed sports a rushdown oriented gameplay centered on relatively fast Normals, a camera that stuns opponents while neutralizing projectiles, and charge input Specials that would make even a certain dictator proud. This Aya should have more than enough tools to keep up the offensive pressure, despite the constant negative press and her relatively low damage output. ) |Image = File:RPAya-port.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = RicePigeon |Downloadlink = RicePigeon's MUGEN Spot |Resolution = 320x240}} Gameplay Aya is a five-button character using the buttons for her attacks, with used exclusively for Bunbunmaru Photoshoot. The function of differs depending on which "alignment" Aya chooses at the beginning of the match; Type-A alignment allows to act as a Guilty Gear-styled Burst, which deals no damage but allows Aya to gain 1000 Power on hit; Type-B alignment turns into either a launching Burst attack or an Alpha Counter if performed with , while the Type-C alignment turns into a Roman Cancel, allowing Aya to prematurely cancel the animation of most of her attacks. Depending on the alignment that Aya chooses at the beginning of the match, several alignment-specific mechanics become available to her that involve the use of her Spirit Meter; the method of filling up the Spirit Meter is dependent on which alignment Aya chooses. When using Type-A, Aya's Spirit Meter is filled slowly over time, as well as receiving damage. Aya is able to perform a Bomb using , which consumes the entire Spirit Meter. Aya can also access Spell Trance once she acquires 2000 Power, which allows her to use her Hypers for a fraction of their normal Power cost, but gradually drains her Power over time; if Aya's Spirit Meter is full during this time, Aya can also perform "Illusionary Dominance" but will consume her entire Spirit Meter and ends Spell Trance. If Type-B is selected, Aya can perform a Just Defend by blocking an attack at a very frame specific moment; this will fill her Spirit Gauge by a small amount. Selecting Type-B will also change Aya's grounded forward run into a dash; while this only travels a limited distance and cannot be extended or jumped out of, it grants Aya with projectile invincibility during the forward movement, and allows her to gain a small amount of Spirit for each projectile "grazed" in this manner. While blocking, a Guard Cancel can be performed at the cost of 25% of her Spirit Gauge. Aya can also perform a Bomb with , but now has different properties; Bombs in this alignment will only use 50% of the Spirit Meter and will launch an opponent on hit; unlike the Type-A alignment, Bombs in Type-B can be cancelled into from any Normal attack. In this alignment, "Illusionary Dominance" can be performed with 1000 Power and at least 50% Spirit Meter, and will consume all available Spirit on use, but it's damage will be directly proportional to the amount consumed. Alternatively, Aya can enter Spell Rage with at least 50% Spirit, which will increase all damage dealt by 15% for a limited time. If the Type-C alignment is chosen, the Spirit Meter increased whenever Aya performs any type of forward movement or deals damage to the opponent, and can also perform up to two air dashes per jump instead of one. Aya can prematurely cancel the animation of any non-throw attack and immediately return to an idle state at the cost of 50% of her Spirit Meter, allowing her to either extend combos or make normally unsafe moves unpunishable. With 1000 Power, Aya can also activate Spell Overdrive, which grants her a time-limited buff that not only allows her to jump cancel many of her ground Normals, but also allows her to cancel her Normals into her Normals, at the expense of some damage. Aya can also perform any of her Hypers besides "Illusionary Dominance" free of Power cost, but immediately causes the mode to end on use. Aya is a fast-moving Charge character with relatively quick attacks at her disposal. The majority of Aya's rushdown gameplay centers on the moves at her disposal that move her forward, including her , + , + , and aerial + Normals, as well as her Domination Dash and Tengu Drum Specials. While Tengu Drum may be a risky approach due to both possessing no form of invincibility and being unsafe on block, it does leave Aya at a safe enough distance afterward if no further inputs are performed; to compensate for the ease at which Tengu Drum can be interrupted during the leap, the move can be prematurely cancelled into Tengu's Downburst before making contact. Due to Tengu's Downburst's startup invincibility, it should be used strictly for punishing any attempts by the opponent to use anti-air attacks to punish Aya for using Tengu Drum. Tengu Felling is a Special Aya can use after successfully making contact with an opponent with Tengu Drum, being an effective way to return Aya to the ground while simultaneously following up from the initial hit of Tengu Drum. Gust Fan is a general projectile move, but always travels on the ground regardless of whether or not it is used in the air. Bunbunmaru Photoshoot is a unique, albeit situational, projectile Special that Aya can use both offensively and defensively against an opponent; using while holding will cause the player to take control of a camera lens, which will do one of two things depending on where the crosshairs are aimed: it will clear any enemy projectile that are inside the crosshairs when the button is released or, if the opponent is inside the crosshairs, will temporarily stun them, thus allowing Aya to approach them or follow up with a combo. It should be noted that Bunbunmaru Photoshoot can only be used while Aya's camera gauge is full; the gauge will charge on its own and will empty when Bunbunmaru Photoshoot is used, however, the amount of camera gauge consumed can be reduced if any projectiles are cleared as a result of using the move. While Aya does appear to have A.I.-related coding in the character's files, it is not used and instead uses M.U.G.E.N's default A.I. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | Only usable if Type-A Aligment is selected prior to match Cannot be cancelled into from Normals Uses 100% Spirit Meter Gains 25% Spirit Meter on hit Gains 1000 Power on hit|}} |On hit: On block: Only usable if Type-A Aligment is selected prior to match Uses 500 Power|}} | Only usable if Type-B Alignment is selected prior to match Uses 50% Spirit Meter|}} during blockstun| Only usable if Type-B Alignment is selected prior to match Uses 25% Spirit Meter|}} | Can cancel from other Specials [ ] and to aim Only usable if Camera gauge is 100% Reduces Camera gauge to |}} ] | |}} ] | [ ] or [ ] after hit to adjust trajectory|}} after making contact with Tengu Drum| |}} before making contact with Tengu Drum| |}} | |}} 'Hypers' | Uses Ends Spell Overdrive on use|}} ] | Uses Ends Spell Overdrive on use|}} ] | Uses Ends Spell Overdrive on use|}} ] | Only usable if Type-A or Type-B Alignments are selected prior to match Type-A Alignment: Can only be used during Spell Trance, Uses 100% Spirit Meter, reduces Power to 0, ends Spell Trance on use Type-B Alignment: Requires 50% Spirit Meter, uses 1000 Power, consumes all available Spirit Meter on use, damage scales with amount of Spirit Meter consumed|}} 'Others' / just before blockstun|Only usable if Type-B Alignment is selected prior to match Negates damage taken Gains 30 Spirit|}} during attack animation|Only usable if Type-C Alignment is selected prior to match Returns Aya to idle state Uses Spirit Meter|}} |Only usable if Type-A Alignment is selected prior to match Requires 2000 Power Gradually reduces Power to 0 Reduces Power cost of Hypers to 250 Ends when Power reaches 0 or if "Illusionary Dominance" is used|}} |Only usable if Type-B Alignment is selected prior to match Requires 50% Spirit Meter Consumes all available Spirit Meter on use Increases damage dealt by 20% Duration dependent on how much Spirit Meter is consumed|}} |Only usable if Type-C Alignment is selected prior to match Uses 1000 Power All Normals gain and all Hypers cost 0 Power for 8 seconds All Normals gain ability to cancel into Normals Reduces damage dealt by attacks by 15% Changes Spirit Meter cost of Dash Cancel to 33% Ends after 8 seconds or if any Hyper is used|}} 'Palette Gallery' 's colors) |File:RPAya4pal6.png|1,6 (Utsuho Reiuji's colors) |File:RPAya4pal7.png|1,7 (Aya's Scarlet Weather Rhapsody default colors) |File:RPAya4pal8.png|1,8 (Haruhi Suzumiya's colors) |File:RPAya4pal9.png|1,9 (Aya's crow form colors) |File:RPAya4pal10.png|1,10 (M. Bison's colors) |File:RPAya4pal11.png|1,11 (Falco Lombardi's colors) |File:RPAya4pal12.png|1,12 (Wrastor's colors) |Palnote=4}} 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character Specific' |vs. Sakuya Izayoi}} Videos Trivia *The majority of system mechanics available in the Type-A, Type-B, and Type-C alignments are borrowed from various other fighting games; **Type-A's Bomb mechanic and Spirit gauge heavily resemble the Gold Burst from the Guilty Gear series, while Spell Trance heavily resembles Shadow Frenzy from Persona 4: Arena. **Type-B's Spirit gauge and Last Word mechanics are heavily inspired by Street Fighter 4's Revenge Gauge. The ability to Just Defend and Guard Cancel are both taken from Garou: Mark of the Wolves and Street Fighter Alpha, respectively. Type-B's Bomb mechanic behaves similar to One More! Burst from Persona 4: Arena, while Spell Rage resembles a similar powerup found in the N-Groove of Capcom Vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001. The behavior of Type-B's grounded forward dash is inspired by the Graze mechanic found in the Touhou Project fighting game spinoffs, starting with Immaterial and Missing Power. **Type-C's Spirit Gauge and Dash Cancel both behave very similar to Guilty Gear's Tension Gauge and Roman Cancel mechanics, respectively, with the latter also taking inspiration from Street Fighter 4's Focus Attack Dash Cancel mechanic. Spell Overdrive borrows aspects from both Street Fighter Alpha 2's Custom Combo system and The King of Fighters 2002 Ultimate Match's MAX Mode mechanic. *''Bunbunmaru Photoshoot'' is a reference to, and directly inspired by, the game mechanics found in both Shoot the Bullet and Double Spoiler, of which Aya is the main protagonist in both games. *The majority of Aya's gameplay, namely her status as a charge character and her Dominating Dash, Tengu Drum, Tengu's Downburst, and Tengu Felling Specials, take heavy inspiration from M. Bison. **This is further reflected by Aya's 10th palette, which are based on M. Bison's colors. * Aya's 2nd generic victory quote is a word for word reference to a variation of the Shrek's Cringe Compilation meme which features a screenshot of Aya from Fantasy Kaleidoscope ~The Memories of Phantasm~. *Aya's victory quote against Reisen refers to Playboy, an adult magazine series whose logo is that of a bunny. **Additionally, the tabloid mentioned is referring to Alternative Facts in Eastern Utopia, which is presented in-universe as Aya's unpublished tabloid magazine containing deliberately inaccurate articles. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Five-button Characters Category:Characters with a localcoord of 320x240 Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Charge Characters Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters with an Alpha Counter Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with a Custom Combo Category:Characters with a Roman Cancel Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with a Forward Run Category:Characters with a Just Defend Category:Characters made by RicePigeon Category:Characters made in 2019 }}